


Friday with Ryuji

by Arsoemon



Series: Kitagaweek! [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bonding, Gen, Happy Yusuke, Ryuji gets compliments, Short One Shot, nice day out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Just a normal trip to the bookstore
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kitagaweek! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602391
Kudos: 21





	Friday with Ryuji

Yusuke is considering cleaning the lobster tank when he hears his phone buzzing on the floor.

_Hey. Wanna come with me to the bookstore today?_

It's from Ryuji. They frequent the local bookshops on an almost weekly basis, but yesterday keeps playing in his head.

_Will they lock us in?_

_Huh?_

_I don't wish to be locked in, Ryuji_

_Ok...?_

_You coming or what?_

With an apologetic look at the lobsters, he responds. _Very well  
  
_

* * *

  
"'Sup?" Ryuji takes the blow pop out of his mouth.

"Are we here on a mission or for leisure?"

"Mostly for fun. There's one in particular I hope to find, but no big deal." They nod to the shopkeeper as they enter.

"Shall we search for your comic first?"

"Should be over here, if they have it." They head to the back of the store and begin the search. After a brief moment of silence, Ryuji clears his throat. "Hey, so," his tone sounds serious. "I'm thinking of asking someone out, but I'm worried she'll say no," he scratches his neck as he looks to Yusuke.

Yusuke maintains a flat affect. "Is this a confession?"

"What?! Hell no! Dude!"

Yusuke laughs. "I feel a similar level of discomfort when you sound so serious," he continues browsing the stands.

"I-I'm just... looking for advice, man. How do you talk to girls?"

"You realize I'm not exactly-"

"Yeah... yeah, but like, they like you. You just have to stand there and they're all over you."

"That is part of the reason you would do better to ask someone else. All everyone sees is my face, and anyone who approaches me with such intentions only wishes to possess me; they care not for my opinions or personality."

"Yusuke..." Ryuji sounds a bit sad.

"I digress. I suppose the best I can offer is what you've likely heard before," he passes a book to Ryuji. "Just be yourself."

"It hasn't worked so far," now he looks sad, too.

"So far, you've seemed desperate. Don't do that."

"Wh-!" he sighs in defeat. "I am though."

"Come now, you cannot go into any battle with an attitude of defeat. You said you're thinking of asking someone in particular out, yes? This means you two are at least acquainted?"

"Yeah."

"Does she seem to like you as a person?"

"I mean we get along alright. I make her laugh and stuff."

"Then all you can do is try. You truly are a great man, Ryuji Sakamoto, and the right person will recognize that."

"Uh, y-yeah... thanks," Ryuji hides his blushing by looking at the bins on the floor. They continue to browse in relative silence, Yusuke humming along to the song on the overhead speakers. "Oh dude! You'll never guess who I ran into earlier.

"Togo-San?"

"T-yeah. How'd you guess?" He turns to see Yusuke running toward the door and quickly follows. "What's going on?"

"Please, stop him!" Hifumi points down the sidewalk as she starts running after a hooded man.

"Ryuji, her bag!" They take off after them. Naturally, the mugger runs across the busy street just as a new rush of cars appears. The two boys take note of their surroundings before silently agreeing on a plan. They each break off in opposite directions as Hifumi waits for the last car to pass before she heads straight after the man.

To the right, Ryuji clears trash cans and parked cars like hurdles. To the left, Yusuke scales a storm drain and leaps across three balconies to avoid an irate dog before landing on the other side of the fence. Hifumi stops a few paces from the man, not at all appreciating the look on his face. "I believe that's mine," her voice is steady, defiant.

"Come and get it, Shogi Venus," he cackles but only for a moment. The two boys finally make it to the scene, and the man catches a shoulder to each side of his rib cage. He cries out as his knees buckle and struggles in vain as the two each take an arm to restrain him. Hifumi marches forward and grabs her bag, taking a moment to dust it off.

"What would you have us do with him?" Yusuke asks her.

She turns to look the man in the face and stares for a long while. She pulls out her cellphone and dials the police. "Hello, I would like to report an injured man. Police and ambulance, please," her gaze hardens as she gives the address. "Now then, we should have approximately ten minutes to make an injured man."

When emergency crews arrive, the man is groaning in pain and clutching a signed confession of his crime. The three watch from across the street long enough to see one of the officers take the paper from the man's hand and unfold it. He shows it to the other officers and medics on the scene, and before any of them think to look for who wrote the confession, the students have already disappeared into the crowd.

"Want us to walk you home?" Ryuji offers.

"If it's no bother, I would be grateful."

"Please lead the way."

"Oh, we don't have to go yet. You two were at the bookstore, weren't you?"

"Just hangin out though. It's no problem to see you home if you're ready to go."

"No. I was actually planning to purchase a few books myself. I'm just sorry to intrude on your outing."

"Nonsense," Yusuke holds open the door. They converse about various books they come across as they search for the one Ryuji came here for. After some time, they're each holding small stacks of books—some they've been looking for, some they've just recommended to each other—and struggling to narrow down which to buy.

"There are simply far too many options," Yusuke shakes his head.

"Let's just pick one and come back for the rest next week. I'm sure we'll make it back to Memen-me-m uh m-make some more money by then," Ryuji catches himself before he even dares to look at Yusuke.

"Good idea. I should have received another paycheck by then as well," Hifumi flips through her stack. They chat idly as they wait their turns to pay.

They make it out of the store a ways down the sidewalk without further incident. "Oh crap!" Ryuji stops suddenly. "I gotta get to the store. Sorry!" He runs in the opposite direction.

They wave goodbye before continuing on. On the walk to the Togo residence, Yusuke listens intently as Hifumi speaks candidly about things she has "only ever told one other person."

"Now that you know the truth," she stops and turns to him. "You probably don't want to be associated with me, and I wholeheartedly understand."

Yusuke cocks his head in confusion. "Why would I not wish to associate with you?" She looks both shocked and confused. "You seem to be kind and quite knowledgeable about many things. If it will not sully your reputation at school, please feel free to say hello, should you ever so feel inclined," he offers a kind smile before bowing slightly. "Well then, good evening, Togo-San."

She returns his bow. "Thank you for your assistance and for walking me back. I will see you in class." She turns and runs inside.

It's not until Yusuke is back in his dorm that he sees a message from Ryuji.

_Sorry I had to ditch you guys. She make it back alright?_

_Yes. I have returned as well._

Ryuji sends a thumbs up emoji. Oh and what we talked about? I think I'm gonna do it tomorrow

_May fortune smile upon your efforts._ He wishes him luck before going to ice his aching shoulder.


End file.
